Halloween
by training to be a fangirl
Summary: Haley hates Halloween.. George wants to change that. Very short. FemHarry/George. Another chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

A/n: well, this my second story and it's short like the first one.( I really hope you check that one too.) Anyway Fred and Sirius are still alive. I love them too much. I am not very good at English so if you find some mistakes forgive me please!

I don't own a thing.

Read and review please!

Halloween. Again. Haley really hated this day. All this cheerfulness in the day her parents died. It has been 23 years since their death and it hurt every time. At the moment, she was at the borrow. Professor McGonagall gave her the day off knowing she wouldn't handle the celebration well which she was really grateful for.

All the Weaselys were in the kitchen chatting happily. Haley couldn't blame them; they have every right to celebrate, but she couldn't do it any more. It was just suffocating. She was about to leave when George stood up and cleared his throat. All eyes turned to him as he shifted nervously.

"I would like to say something." He said.

"Go on dear." Molly said with a twinkle in her eyes.

George walked to Haley and stood in front of her.

"Haley.. I know what this day means to you. How much you have lost. The only memories you have for Halloween are sad, but I plan to change that. Haley I love you. I have and I will for the rest of my life. I want to wake up with you by my side. I want the rest of my life to be with you and to have kids with you."

He got down on one knee and took a small red box from his bucket. Haley gaped at him while the rest gasped.

"Haley Potter, will you marry me?" Haley stared at him for a few seconds with tears flowing from her eyes.

"Yes," She whispered. George slipped the ring on her finger and stood up.

She didn't bother to look at the ring. The moment he stood she brought her lips to meet his in a gentle kiss. After some time they broke the kiss. George rested his forehead on her's and wiped her tears away.

"I love you too." She said.

They were brought to reality when Bill whistled from his spot.

Haley and George looked at the group sitting there, but didn't step away from each other. Molly was crying happily like Ginny and Hermione. Arthur, Sirius and everyone else were smiling at the couple.

Molly stepped forward and pulled them to a hug.

"I am so happy. You will be officially a Weasley now. I always wanted this to happen." Molly told Haley with a big smile on her face.

Haley turned to look at her godfather. He gave her a big grin and opened his arms wide for her. She leaped into his arms. He lifted her in his arms and spun her around.

"My little girl is getting married. You grown so much sweetheart." He said as put her gently on the ground. Haley hugged him tight.

And one by one all those who occupied the kitchen congratulated them.

Once Haley reached Hermione she hugged her extra tightly and grinned.

"Well hello maid of honour."

Hermione stood speechless for a second before hugging her again and then jumping up and down like a three year old child in a sugar rush.

"Oh my god! Are you serious?!"

"Well, if my sister wasn't the maid of honour who would it be?" Haley's grin widened.

Fred was next. His smile was as big as his brother.

"Remember when we were 6 years old and promised we will be each other's best men our weddings? I think it's time to fulfill this promise." The two brothers hugged and Fred whispered something in his twins ear.

Finally, Haley turned to George and kissed him again.

"This was the best Halloween ever."


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! Thanks for everyone who favourited/followed/reviewed! That really made me happy. Anyway I was inspired to write another chapter so here is it! Enjoy.

Haley sighed. Where was the idiot? George asked her to wait for him in the kitchen, saying he had somewhere to take her. That was two hours ago! She sighed again and looked at her engagement ring. A smile lit her features. George was never one to follow tradition and the ring proved it. It was shaped like a golden snich and on its wings their names were written. It was one of the best things that anyone gave her. She sighed again.

After a few minutes George came with a huge grin on his lips.

"Took you long enough." Haley told him dryly. His grin only widened.

"I have a surprise for you." He said in a sing song voice.

"And because it's a surprise you should be blindfolded."

"No way. Last time you did this, you carried me to the great hall and kissed me in the middle of it." Haley was smiling despite herself. It was a good memory.

"But you love it anyway. I promise you though, this is different." George said. Haley knew he was being honest so she huffed and nodded. Once he was sure she couldn't see anything, he picked her up bridle style.

Haley squealed and put her arms around his neck.

"You promised me it wouldn't be the same." She said annoyed with him.

"I'm going to apparate so of course I'm gonna hold you." She could hear his smile.

"Come on then. Lead the way."

George put his fiancé down after a few seconds knowing that she felt dizzy after apparating. He grabbed her hand and led her inside.

"Are we there yet?" She asked him.

"We will be there in a minute." He assured her.

And true to his word they barely walked a few steps when he stopped and removed her blindfold.

She gasped as she saw the place and tears gathered in her eyes. They were in the Cemetery in Godric's Hollow.

Haley looked at George the question obvious in her eyes. He just smiled gently and headed inside.

They kept walking till they reached James and Lily's graves. George knelt down and with his wand conjured a pouquet of white lilies. Haley stayed standing.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Potter. My name is George, but I'm pretty sure you know that, considering that you watch over you daughter. And you probably know that I proposed to her. I just wanted to tell you.

Haley is amazing you know, and I love her very much. I asked Sirius for permission and he said yes. I must be a good guy because the overprotective Sirius agreed that I marry his beloved god-daughter." Haley laughed softly behind him.

"You know mum," She said as she knelt down too.

"People say I look like my dad, but I ended up like you; marrying a handsome and a stupid prankster." George hit her playfully on her arm.

"You would be proud dad." She whispered as tears ran down her face.

"Hey now," George said hugging her tight till her tears slowed down.

"I'll take care of her. Don't worry," George told the two gravestones before standing up and helping Haley stand too.

He waited till she said her goodbye and took her hand, walking outside.

As soon as they were out, he picked her up again, this time normally.

"Your not gonna stop, are you?" Haley asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Never!" George's grin was back. It was his 'I'm gonna do something you don't like now' grin.

"George.. you better not do anything stu-" George shut her up with a kiss. He then secured his arms around her and ran fast earning a few shouts and giggles from Haley.

It felt good to hear her laugh.


End file.
